


Crest's Oneshot Collection

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AUs, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot collection, Polyamory, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: I have a bunch of oneshots that I've posted on Tumblr, posted on here or just haven't posted at all and I've decided that this is where I'm gonna start putting them. The rating may change and I'll tag new relationships as I post them.(But they're mostly Ohmtoonz for now.)





	1. Touch (Ohmtoonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my newer oneshots! I got a request for Touchstarved Ohmtoonz and I just couldn't resist c: Another oneshot will be posted later tonight.

When Ryan met Luke for the first time, he wasn’t expecting much.  
  
He imagined it as simple. He would get off his plane and wait by the luggage pick up like he was told to. He would wear a Cartoonz shirt that he definitely didn’t buy and Luke would call him and let him know that he was there. When Luke finds him, he would offer the other a friendly handshake, they would leave to go get food and then go to Luke’s place, play games and then Ryan would ultimately crash in the guest room that Luke had set up for him.  
  
It was simple and so far, it was being followed exactly like he had planned.  
  
Except for when he reached out for the handshake.  
  
Ryan held out an outstretched hand, brown eyes staring back at hazel and a wide grin covering his entire face. Luke blinked at the other, staring at the hand with a curious look and he couldn’t help but snort a bit. Ryan frowned and began to withdraw his hand, and already his set plan was beginning to fall apart by the simple fact that Luke wouldn’t shake his hand… and then sudden his wrist is grabbed and Ryan is yanked into a strong hug.  
  
Arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tight as a face shoves itself into Ryan’s brown hair as Luke tries not to giggle at the surprised shriek that fell from Ryan’s lips when he was pulled forward. He can feel his heart race way faster than it should be and for a moment, Ryan thought he was having another anxiety attack (One of the many that he had one his way over to North Carolina). But for some reason, the warmth that was now covering his body made him feel safe and just… not alone.  
  
Before he could even register that he should try hugging back, Luke pulls away with a wide grin. “Dude, I told you I was a hugger! Get outta here with that hand shaking shit!” He teased, running a hand up and down Ryan’s back.  
  
Ryan was going to fucking scream.  
  
“I… I guess that slipped my mind.” Ryan stammered, feeling his cheeks light up.  
  
This earns a laugh from Luke as the taller pulls away (Wait no!) and moves to grab Ryan’s suitcase, a gesture that threw Ryan off track once more. “Yeah, guess so. Sorry if it weirded you out. I won’t do it again.”  
  
Oh, fuck no. “No! That’s– You can!” Ryan insisted, hating himself for sounding so needy and obvious. “It just caught me off guard, that’s all.”  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow at the other, smile still on his face before he shrugs. “Alright, fine by me. As long as you’re good with it.”  
  
Yeah, Ryan was absolutely okay with it.  
  


* * *

  
  
So Ryan’s plan was more or less a flop at this point.  
  
Not that he was disappointed! They still went to get food afterwards, and honestly, Ryan should have been fine with how it turned out. But the hug from earlier threw the man so far off of his groove that he couldn’t think of anything else other than the strong arms that wrapped around him so easily, holding him close, keeping him warm. Gentle and caring and loving and–  
  
Yeah, Ryan had a bit of a problem. And what’s worse is that Luke immediately picked up that something was wrong with his friend. As they walked into the restaurant, Luke immediately slipped an arm around Ryan’s waist, making his heart do flips. He leaned in close, eyes concerned, soft, caring and voice just above a whisper so he doesn’t bring much attention from anyone else. A conversation kept between them.  
  
“Hey, are you okay? You look sick as fuck…”  
  
He felt sick as fuck, especially if Luke kept staring at him with such worried eyes and if that hand that had settled on his waist stayed–  
  
Luke just squeezed him.  
  
Ryan was going to die.  
  
“I-I’m good… I’m just hungry. And tired.” Ryan finally answered, trying not to sound like a frog got stuck in his throat. He offers the other a smile, weak but promising and it seems to do wonders for Luke’s worries.  
  
His worried expression washes away, only to be replaced with a dazzling smile that makes Ryan regret this entire trip. (And yet, he also doesn’t. He’s weak but this was likely the best decision of his life.) His arm slips from Ryan’s waist and reaches up to ruffle the man’s hair, affectionately.  
  
“Well, fuck, I guess I oughta feed you, huh?” Luke smirks softly, earning a chuckle from Ryan.  
  
Ryan takes a chance and reaches up and snatches the hand from his hair and squeezes it. “That would be a good idea, since I came all this way to see you.”  
  
He doesn’t let go of the hand and Luke doesn’t pull away. Instead, they stay there, smiling at each other, cheeks red as Luke adjusts his hand so he can squeeze the other hand in return. “Yeah, yeah. Save your bitching for another time.”  
  
So, they go and take a seat in a happy silence and Ryan _still_ doesn’t let go of the other’s hand.  
  


* * *

  
  
It happens again when they’re back at Luke’s house, all settled down for the day.  
  
Ryan’s things have been put away in the guest room (No thanks to Luke snatching one of Ryan’s shirts, resulting in a five minute chase around the room) and soon after, they flop down on the couch in the living room, controllers in hand as they spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games.  
  
Ryan doesn’t notice anything too out of the ordinary. They scream, cheer, spout out their usual jokes, followed by fake moans and fake angry screaming. It ends with them leaning on each other for support as they laugh until they start crying.  
  
“Fu-Fuck, I can’t– I can’t breeaathe…” Luke wheezes, wiping away tears as he stares over at Ryan, who can’t even _speak_ , much less respond to the other.  
  
Even after Luke has calmed himself down, Ryan is still overcome with the giggles and before long, he can feel a strong hand rub at his back in an effort to calm him down. A warm feeling settles into his stomach, and he can’t help but peek up at Luke. Face red and eyes watering, he gives the widest grin to the other and he can’t help but notice how Luke hesitates and glances away, smile just as evident on his face.  
  
“Damn, you’re cute as shit.” Luke finally says, causing Ryan to playfully shove his hand away.  
  
But then he reaches over and grabs the hand he pushed away, squeezing it tight.  
  
“That’s not a compliment. Shit isn’t cute.”  
  
“Fine, if you’re being picky, shit is cuter than you!” Luke huffs, smirk on his lips.  
  
Ryan let’s out a fake gasp at that. “Toonzy, I’m _hurt_.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Want me to kiss it better?”  
  
Yes. Yes, Ryan very much did want him to.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ryan had enough when Luke decided to put on some movies for them to watch. They sat in the dark, only the TV lighting up the room. Ryan can’t remember when it happened but he sat there, cuddled into Luke with both arms wrapped tightly around his waist while the other had an arm draped around his shoulder.  
  
He had stopped paying attention to the movie about an hour ago, just getting lost in the hand that rubbed his shoulder gently.  
  
He wasn’t sure why he acted like this. It left him breathless and weak, heart racing and face flushed like he had never felt before. It wasn’t like it was sexual tension or anything… He was just… He wasn’t used to physical affection. It was just something that he wasn’t used to.  
  
His family wasn’t a family of affection. He didn’t hug his mom when he left or came home from school, he didn’t fall asleep to his mother running fingers through his hair in order to soothe him, he didn’t get kisses or back rubs or anything of the sort. It never upset him though, he still loved his family and his family loved him.  
  
It was just something that wasn’t _normal_ to them. He was raised without it, for the most part.  
  
But now he knows exactly how much he’s been missing out and now he’s deeply in love with the man who he thought of as just a fleeting crush a few days ago. Funny how that works, huh?  
  
Ryan sighs deeply, squeezing Luke tightly as he let his eyes drift closed. He buried his face into the other’s chest, breathing in his scent and taking in his warmth. He feels Luke chuckle, and then a hand moves to tangle into his hair, a gesture so soothing and calming that Ryan can’t stop the needy little sigh that leaves his lips.  
  
The hand pauses. “Hey, Ry…?”  
  
The nickname catches his attention, and he feels his face flush again. He opens his eyes and stares up at the hazel eyes that stare right back at him. Luke smiles, face flooded with glee and anticipation and for some reason, it makes Ryan’s heart race. What was that look in Luke’s eyes? Why was Luke looking at him like this?  
  
Why was he leaning closer? Why was Ryan trembling so much?  
  
All of these thoughts went dead silent when Luke leans down and softly presses his lips against Ryan’s but thankfully, Ryan didn’t just sit there and let it happen. Instantly, his hands shot up and cupped Luke’s cheeks as the other man wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into his lap.  
  
Lips moved against each other, slow and careful as they both took in how the other felt and tasted. Seconds passed, minutes passed, forever passed and then they’re breaking apart and staring at each other, faces loving and caring.  
  
Ryan’s lips tremble but he just can’t stop smiling as Luke brushes a hand against his cheek. He presses his face against that hand, and he can’t help but think about hot the other’s hand is against his skin. He turns his hand and kisses the palm, lips burning when he does.  
  
“Hey, Ry?”  
  
Ryan peeks over at him. “Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
They both smile and then Ryan leans over and kisses him again. And again. One more time.  
  
“I love you too.”


	2. Guardians (Ohmtoonz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After retrieving the Goron Ruby from Death Mountain, Delirious, Cartoonz and Ohm decide to stay at a lone ranch before they continue their journey to meet the Prince of Hyrule. Cartoonz and Ohm watch over their 'little brother' figure and talk about their reasonings for coming along on his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning a h2ovanoss fic that was basically a Legend Of Zelda AU, with Delirious as Link and Vanoss as Zelda. The small twist here is that Cartoonz and Ohm are Delirious' companions that go with him on his journey to keep the child from being brutally killed.
> 
> This was a small one shot I did of Cartoonz and Ohm talking and watching over the one person they wanna protect (For now.) Might do more of these.

Cartoonz was the age of thirteen when his little brother was sent off by some giant owl to be the hero that he was apparently destined to be. Watching his ten year old brother swing a sword and a shield around, fending off Deku Scrubs, Octoroks, Wolfos, Skulltulas– The list is absolutely endless and while Cartoonz considered himself a guardian that gave the person he watched after the freedom they needed to grow… well… This was getting a little out of hand.

He’s still not sure whether or not choosing to go with Delirious was a good idea. On one hand, he’s here to protect the young child whenever he’s unable to do so himself. On the other hand, he’s sure he’s going to have a heart attack one day soon, especially if Delirious gets thrown across the room by another fucking lizard with a sword.

But at least he hides his worry and heart attacks by a calm grin and a few loose jokes, which is more than he could say for Ohm. 

Ohm, who was only one year younger than Cartoonz, had also decided to tag along for Delirious’ journey and Cartoonz was certain that the teen had gained a white hair or two fretting and fussing over the newly appointed hero. Not to mention, the guy would shriek and scream every time Delirious did something even slightly dangerous.

Honestly, it was the most annoying thing in the world. And yet, Cartoonz was glad for the company, and he was sure that Delirious was thankful for it too.

  
They had just left Death Mountain after gaining the Goron Ruby from the Gorons, but more importantly, they just left their home, Kakariko Village. Sure, it wasn’t much of a home. The place was still being built, regardless, but it was still home enough to three orphans who really had nowhere else to go.   
And all they knew now, from the Owl the greeted them at the town’s exit, was that they needed to go and see Prince Evan who stayed inside of Hyrule Castle. 

And they knew how much of a pain that would be.

So now, they were stopped at some ranch, where they were offered a place to stay by the kind farm head and his young son, who was eager to show off the horses to Delirious. In exchange, all they had to do was help out with the farmwork, which was no big deal. Cartoonz and Ohm were used to helping out whenever and wherever they could, if it meant getting a few extra rupees in their pockets.

Cartoonz happened to be carrying some crates over to the farm door when he notices Ohm stray away from his work path in favor of walking over to the fence that held the horses.

He frowns and quickly finishes moving the current crates before hurrying over, curious as the what the kid was up to. As he walked over, shoving bandaged hands into his pockets, he notices Delirious and the farmhead’s kid (What was his name? Brock?) running around with the horses, with one small horse in particular taking a huge liking to Delirious. The sight alone makes Cartoonz smile a bit.  
  
“You know, you would think that after exploring and running around in a giant volcano for a hours on end, the little guy would be too tired out to be playing around in a horse field, but I guess I’m underestimating Delirious’ energy, huh?” Cartoonz quickly spoke up, earning Ohm’s attention. He moves to stand by the other, who can only shrug.

“You’re surprised? I’m not.” Ohm snorts softly. “He’s going to be out like a light once he hits the bed, though.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Cartoonz grins fondly. “And then we’ll have trouble getting him out of bed tomorrow. Maybe we should let him sleep in…”

Ohm suddenly clicked his tongue and immediately Cartoonz looks over, with a frown. “He’s covered in burns. That Dodongo was dangerous and Delirious throwing bombs into it’s mouth in order to kill it was dangerous too! It’s a miracle he’ll be waking up at all!”

Here they go again…

“Hey, that was necessary, though!” Luke argued back, knowing full well how dangerous it was. “The cave was blocked off, so the Gorons weren’t able to go and get food from it! Not the mention that the Dodongos were keeping them from it as well. No one else was gonna do it, so we had to! And besides, we were there to protect him!”

Ohm clicked his tongue again and Cartoonz was just about ready to reach into his mouth and grab it to stop him from doing it. “My bow and arrow can’t do shit against a Dodongo and your hunting knife can’t do much either. Also, you both almost died! Delirious from the thing breathing fire and you from tackling him out of the way and almost falling into lava!”

Cartoonz cringed as he replayed those events in his head, remembering how his arm singed slightly from the heat of the lava when he nearly rolled into it after saving Delirious from the Dodongo’s attack. Still, it was worth it, as it gave Delirious enough time to grab a bomb, light it and then throw it into the Dodongo’s mouth. 

He nearly chuckled as he remembered Delirious running up to them, holding back proud tears as he yelled and cheered about how he defeated the giant creature.  
  
“Hey, we lived.” Cartoonz reminded before gesturing towards Delirious. “He lived. He killed that thing and literally saved a starving race. Even if this whole Hero stuff is bullshit, you can’t deny that that’s quite the accomplishment on it’s own. He’s done more already than we’ve both done in our entire lives, Ohm!”

“And now we’re going to go– what? Sneak into the castle to speak to a Prince and get him to believe this hero bullshit? Give him the Ruby and ask him what he thinks of all of this?” Ohm sighs, looking back to Delirious. “He’s around Delirious’ age. Maybe younger and he’ll probably think that we’re out of our minds…”

“Maybe. If that’s the case, then we go home. Give the Ruby back to the Gorons and say, ‘To hells with this’.” Cartoonz watched as Delirious attempted to climb onto the back of the smaller horse, only to nearly get thrown off of it. He burst out laughing for a moment, watching as the young boy sat up in confusion. “And if it’s not bullshit… then I dunno. We do what Delirious wants us to do. At least, that’s what I’m doing.”  
  
“But it’s dangerous–”  
  
“Okay, and why do you think I came along?” Cartoonz interrupts, looking back at the worried expression beside him. “Delirious would be burnt crispy right now if I hadn’t of tackled him out of the way. Maybe I’m being a shitty guardian letting him do this at all. But I damn well know I couldn’t stop him from sneaking off on his own, so I said 'Fuck it’ and decided to come with him. To keep him from doing something stupid.”

Ohm falls quiet, holding arms over his chest as he stares down at his feet. Cartoonz can see the gears turn in his head and he chuckles, leaning over. “Isn’t that why you came along too?”

There’s a short moment of silence before he gets a small answer from Ohm. “…Kind of. I’m looking out for him too. But for the record, I’m here to make sure someone else doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Cartoonz grins widely when Ohm smiles up at him, shyly. He can’t help but throw an arm around his shoulder with a grin. “I wonder who that could be.”

“Fuck if I know. I just know he likes to nearly throw himself into pits of lava.” Ohm shoves the arm off of his shoulders with a laugh before going back to the crates. “Come on, let’s finish this work before we get kicked out, okay?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Ohmie~”


	3. I Fucked Up (BasicallyOhmToonz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel gets himself into a sticky situation and Luke is (kinda) here to offer advice in regards to their boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for BasicallyOhmToonz, which is definitely a new one but hey! I tried! Enjoy!

“Dude, I fucked up.” Marcel catches Luke’s attention one quiet afternoon. 

Luke looks up from his phone, tugging an earbud out from his right ear. He stares up at the shorter (funny enough) as he stands next to the couch that he had flopped down on hours ago. When he moves to sit up, his cat shifts and looks up at him like she had caught him attempting to kill a man and immediately, Luke lays back down in response. 

“What’s up?” He asked from his pinned position on the couch.

Marcel shifts nervously, an out of look expression that replaces the loud and cocky attitude that the young man normally sports. This couldn’t be good.

“You know how Ohm let me use his computer to edit today?” Marcel started, eyes darting back to Luke’s. 

“Yeah?”

“And you know how he also told me to be careful with any drinks and shit that I take in there?” Marcel continued and immediately, Luke nudges Lucy off of his chest. The cat immediately jumps off and runs away, an offended look on her face. 

“Marcel… What’d you do?” Luke groaned, already knowing where this is going.

“..Nothing?”

“Bullshit.”

Marcel sighs and flops down on the couch next to Luke, who stares back with a frown. “I was being careful, really, but I turned a little too far in his chair and suddenly, BAM.” He gestures widely with his hand. “Soda EVERYWHERE.”

Luke stares for a moment in silence before running a hand over his forehead. “God dammit, Marcel.” He grunts before sighing. “Did you clean it?” 

“Yeah, and threw it into a bowl of rice to try and dry it that way but it’s not working now!” Marcel whined softly. “Ohm is gonna be pissed! I hate it when Ohm is pissed.”

Yeah, that was something Luke agreed with Marcel on. When Marcel was pissed, it was no big deal. He would yell a bit and all of that but he calmed down after he let it all out. Luke’s anger was a bit quieter, snappier. He still yelled, of course, but it stuck around much longer and his attitude shifted with it.

When Ohm got mad, he didn’t let it out by yelling or getting an attitude. Instead, he had three tiers of anger. The first tier was nothing more than scolding. His tone matches that of a mother scolding her child, and it gets filled to the brim with disappointment and it was more than enough to make Marcel and Luke both feel guilty.

Tier two anger, it started to show more. Ohm gets passive aggressive and avoids any and all eye contact. He focuses more on the man who hasn’t pissed him off and if they both manage to do so, he focuses on Buddy and Lucy, stating that ‘at least you two can’t be bad.’

Tier three is when Ohm straight up ignores you. He aggressively avoids whatever room your in, doesn’t look at you, doesn’t speak to you and chooses to sleep in his office rather than their shared bed in their shared room. That was when they knew they fucked up.

But thankfully, Marcel’s worries were overexaggerated. This problem was only tier one worthy, maybe tier two at most. But still…

“Yeah, maybe.” Luke finally nodded after a moment. “He wanted to stream tonight. Can’t do that with a busted keyboard.”

“Ugh, god dammit…” Marcel groaned, falling down into Luke’s lap, earning a grunt for the other. “What do I do? Ohm took the car so I can’t go and get a new one. Not before he gets back and notices!”

Luke thought it over. Wait, where did Ohm go again? He remembered Ohm telling him that he was leaving but couldn’t really remember the reason why. He shrugged it off and continued. “Dude, just plug your keyboard up to his shit and let him use that until we can get him a new one. I’ll go with you.”

“…Well, there’s one problem with that.” The way Marcel says that makes Luke sigh in defeat.

“Marcel…” He begins, voice growing tired.

“My keyboard is broken too.” Marcel quickly answers, throwing up his hands. “Why do you think I was using Ohmie’s?!”

“Oh my god, you’re lucky your cute.”

—

When Ohm wanders back into the house, arms full with grocery bags, the first that greets him is Buddy. The old boy quickly runs at Ohm’s feet, letting out soft yips of greeting before trotting back to the kitchen. Ohm chuckles at that and follows the old pup before dumping all of the bags down onto the kitchen counter. 

Almost immediately, he takes note of how quiet the house is and the suspicion begins to settle. Or it did until he feels arms slide around his waist and pull him close and he can’t help but giggle. “Oh, well, hello to you too, Marcy~” 

He feels Marcel bury his face into the back of Ohm’s shirt and the gesture is enough to warm his heart. “Hey, Ohm.”

“Hey.” Ohm repeats, trying to turn to face the man. “I wasn’t gone that long. Or was Toonzy ignoring you again?”

“YEP.” Comes a louder voice from the next room. “I WAS.”

Marcel and Ohm both look in the direction of the voice but Marcel rolls his eyes and buries his face even deeper into Ohm’s back. “He’s bein’ an asshole but not that big of an asshole. Yet.”

Ohm couldn’t stop the fond chuckle that leaves his lips. “Don’t worry, he’ll get there soon.” He finally turns to face Marcel, reaching over to cup his cheeks and squish them. “So, what’s wrong?”

Marcel frowns, the guilt immediately washing over his face again as he tries to look anywhere but at Ohm’s face. “Well…” He starts, eyes scanning the bags that Ohm had brought home from the store. “I was editing in your room, like you said I could do… and I moved a little too forward and I–” 

Marcel stops suddenly. He eyes on bag in particular, one that held not one but two rather decent sized but skinny boxes. He quickly tears away from Ohm’s grip and digs into the bag and pulls one out.

A keyboard. Ohm had bought a new keyboard. Two new keyboards. “…What?”

Marcel quickly turns back to Ohm, who stares at him with a sheepish grin. He shrugs and explains. “You said your keyboard was busted so when I went to buy a new one for my computer, I went ahead and bought you one too. Think of it as an early birthday present.”

Marcel is speechless and continues to be so as Ohm kisses his cheek and begins to put groceries away. That’s when Marcel’s brain begins to work again. “Wait, what the fuck was wrong with your keyboard?”

The embarrassed grin returns. “I fucked up…” Ohm started with a shrug. “I spilt water on it a few days ago. I thought it was fine but it started having moments where it would work and then stop working.”

Marcel wanted to scream. “SERIOUSLY?” He exclaimed, placing the box down. “Holy SHIT, I thought I was the reason it broke!”

“…Wait, what did you do–”

Marcel doesn’t answer and instead, gives the man a quick kiss on the lips. “Thanks, baby, you’re the best! I was scared you were gonna be mad at me for spilling soda on your keyboard.”

Ohm blinked slowly at Marcel as he put away the milk into the fridge. “…Oh… Well, I guess that’s kinda my fault. I didn’t tell you that the keyboard was acting up.” He admitted softly. “Though, I did tell Luke that it was being screwy and that I was gonna go get a new one…”

Marcel stares at Ohm blankly at that. From the next room, he hears Luke suddenly get up and hurry up the stares. There’s a faint whisper of 'okay, time to go, Lucy.’ as he escapes and immediately, Marcel is darting behind him. 

“YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME?!”

“I FORGOT. MY BAD.”

Ohm can’t help but giggle fondly to himself as he tries to shrug off the faint wrestling noises that follow a few moments later. 

That was something he would try to stop at a later time.


	4. Just Fine (Pandawrecker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent updated this in a while. I'm sure I have some other oneshots to post, I just have to find them. Also, some are NSFW so I may change the rating on this. SoRRY! Also, sorry this one was kinda rushed... AND it's not ohmtoonz! - Crest <3

"You sure are being quiet tonight, Anthony..."

Craig's suspicious tone drags Anthony out of his daze and almost immediately, he tries focusing on the game in front of him. He cleared his throat softly, voice not really going above a whisper as he responds, quickly trying to knock the golf ball into the hole.

"Eh... Well, I just don't have much to say." Came the rehearsed reply, biting his lip harshly when he misses the hole. God, how he wanted to scream.

"Yeah, but like... Normally you're screaming like crazy by now. You're in last place, dude." Smii7y's laugh can be heard clear as day, along with the uneasiness of it. "You good, man?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Panda tried to assure and yet, his volume still didn't rise. He tries to adjust in his seat, uncomfortable in this position but he had to deal with it.

Anything else that was said quickly goes ignored as Anthony once more dazes out, staring blankly at the screen ahead of him. He turned his head softly, not trying to move much and before long, he can feel his muscles start to get stiff.

He probably should move.

"Hey, Guys?" He speaks up, earning everyone's attention. "I think I'm just gonna bounce. I'm tired as fuck. See ya'll tomorrow?"

"Uh... Yeah!"

"Sure thing."

"Whatever you say, dude. Sleep well!"

The small parting words make Panda smile a bit as he leaves the discord call and closes the game. He sat there for a moment, staring at the empty screen before sighing in exhaustion.

Now came the hard part.

"Ohmie..." He whispered, looking to his boyfriend that had sneaked in during the recording session and had settled on his lap. He had fallen asleep at some point, causing Anthony to stay quiet for the sake of not startling the cutie who had made himself comfortable in his lap. "Ohmie... Wake up, baby. We need to go to bed."

He was met with a stubborn groan as he snuggled closer, hiding his face in the man's neck. Panda can only sigh with a smile before he starts poking at his side. "Dude, don't make me carry you. I'm not that strong and you know it."

Ohm finally stirs at that, peeking his eyes open to stare at Panda sleepily. "..mm? ...Didja win...?" He asks softly, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"No. I quit early because someone made it hard to focus." Panda smirked, nudging him off his lap. "Come on, get up. My legs are numb and I wanna sleep too."

Ohm whines but does as he's told. "But I was comfortable..."

"Well I wasn't. Get your ass to bed." The words hold no venom and if anything, it just causes Ohm to giggle quietly.

He grabs Anthony's hand and starts tugging him towards the bed, flopping back with the grace of a fish out of water. Anthony can't help but laugh before flopping down next to him and pulling him close, kissing the back of his neck. Ohm giggles and quickly gets comfortable again before yawning. "Mm, I love you..."

"Love you too, even if you like to fall asleep randomly in my lap." Panda remarks, earning yet another giggle from his rabbit.

It's not long at all before Ohm falls deathly quiet again and by the soft and even breathing, Panda knows he's fallen asleep again. He would have liked to follow suit but his phone going off wakes him back up. He groans, reaching over for the device before looking at the message.

_Craig/Mini: hey if you ever need to talk lemme know okay?_

Panda almost snorted. If only his friends knew. Panda was actually the happiest he's been in a while and he had Ohm to thank for that. But of course, he couldn't just tell them that. They're only just a few months into their relationship after all and Ohm was a very private person. A private person who just wasn't ready to tell everyone just yet.

And Yet, he notices Ohm trying to hold back the truth and that he's just inches away from telling everyone ever and Panda was fine with that. He would just let Ohm go at his own pace. He was a patient man after all.

And a happy one.

_To Craig/Mini: yeah man im fine LOL promise. just tired. ttyl loser!_

Anthony smiles at the message and tosses the phone aside before cuddling back up to Ohm. Yeah, he was fine. Just fine. And absolutely nothing was going to change that.


	5. Throwing Down (Ohm & Kryoz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really shipping tbh Just a friendly fic. Can be ship if you want, though, no big deal~ - Crest <3

"When I see you, Ohm, I am going to kick your ass."

It was a phrase that was becoming more common the more Ohm played games with John. Not that there was any _real_ venom behind the threat. Ohm's life was threatened on the daily whenever he played games with his friends (and if it wasn't his life, the safety of his ass was threatened instead) and honestly, it got a good laugh out of Ohm, every now and then.

After all, it was just a phrase.

At least, that's what Ohm thought.

John wasn't the first person he's met face to face. Not even one of the first, actually. But he definitely wasn't the last. It had been about a year since he started making moves to actually meet his friends and he was currently sitting in Craig's hotel room, waiting for Smitty and John to make their first appearance to meet him in person.

Ohm was expecting a lot of things. A friendly chuckle and handshake. A pat on the back, maybe a hug followed by _"Yeaaah, nice to finally meet ya, brother!"_ and then they'd go and eat lunch.

Ohm was not expecting John to walk in, throw down his bags and immediately roll his sleeves up as he marches over to Ohm. "Alright, c'mere you sweaty fuck!"

"Uh, what?"

A nervous chuckle slipped from Ohm's lips before he's suddenly yanked into what could be considered a headlock but from Ohm's position, all that he knew was that it was _uncomfortable as fuck_ and that John maybe shouldn't squeeze him that hard because it _kinda_ hurt!

He's immediately patting at John's arms, trying to get free while Craig bursts into a fit of laughter while Smitty is already recording it on his phone (for whatever reason. He knows he can't post this, right?)

" _JOHN--_ " Ohm tries weakly, trying to desperately figure out what he's done to invoke the wrath of the one and only KryozGaming. He struggles to pull himself out of the man's grip as John takes his fist and ruffles Ohm's hair roughly with it.

Oh. They were roughhousing?

With a squeal, Ohm is dragged down to the floor while John laughs and continues to fuck up Ohm's hair in ways unimaginable and Ohm can't help but laugh a bit. " _JOOOOHN, STOP--_ "

"NO, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

Ohm squirms and manages to break free, just long enough to dive forward wrap his arms around John's form, pinning his arms down to keep him from doing further harm. "No!! Now, sit here and think about what you've done!"

"What are you, my dad?" John huffs, immediately pushing Ohm off before sprawling out on top of him, pinning hands down. "Get the fuck offa me."

"But you're on me now!!!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH!" John grins, immediately pulling Ohm into another headlock as the other lets out choked scream as he gets pulled in yet another position that he can't pull himself out of.

Finally, Craig speaks up and comes to Ohm's rescue. "Okay, enough fucking on my floor please. You might scar Smitty for life."

As Ohm peeks up at the young boy who's currently recording this, he highly doubts that's the case. John seems to agree with that notion as he looks to Smitty. "This was his idea."

"Yup, it was." Smitty quickly agrees while Craig laughs.

"Okay, then kick his ass later when we play a game. I'm hungry and I want food." Craig points out and thankfully, Ohm is finally released. He jumps to his feet while John accepts a hand up from Smitty.

John and Ohm but share a glance only for John to grin and tilt his head. "You win this time, bitch boi, but not for long."

Ohm can only let out an already exhausted laugh. "Yeah... I think I'm ready to go home now."

Meeting internet friends, so far, was an exhausting endevour.


	6. This Is Embarrassing... (Ohmtoonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au where Cartoonz is a gang leader and Ohm is an assassin for hire who’s being hired to take out Cartoonz. Things get a tad awkward though…

Ohmwrecker, an assassin well known for getting the job as clean as possible with no loose ends and not a speck of evidence to be seen.

He was the one Amerson decided to choose to take out his target. This was, after all, a very important job to him and the man he wanted taken out had been on the edge of his nerves for a very _very_ long time. Always getting in his way, taking out his men, stealing what _he_ had planned to steal first... It was a dance that the two of them had been dancing for a very long time.

So, research after research led Amerson to Ohmwrecker. Nothing was known about his real life. Not his name, where he lived, what he was like outside of work... All Amerson knew was that he was cold, efficient and bloodthirsty. Surely, right? After all, no trace of a body could be found after the job was done.

"Well, that's what you want, right?" Was the answer that Ohmwrecker had given him when Amerson had brought it up on the day he finally reached out to hire this gun for hire.  
  
"Of course it is. I want him gone. Vanished. Gone without a trace. I want him to suffer, I want his family to suffer. I want the bitch that he's married to to go home to an empty bed every night and wonder where it went wrong. And I want him to know that it's his fault." Amerson gives a sickening grin. "That's what he gets for crossing me."

Ohmwrecker's expression is hidden by a bandana and his hood shadows his face but from the tone of his voice, he almost seems _amused_. "Wow... you sure have a lot of hatred for this man." He hums, clicking his tongue as he casually leans against the wall. "Okay, so vanish without a trace... torture... I don't _do_ warnings, so that one is on you, if you want to send out warnings to his family and his men."

"That's fine." Amerson agrees, grinning a bit. "That would be my pleasure, actually. I just need you to do the dirty work. I'll pay you well, of course... and I'll owe you one favor. Choose wisely."

Ohmwrecker snorts at that. "Why, thank you. I mean, I'm highly interested in this payment you're offering but you can hold onto the favor. I get what I want on my own terms so you don't have to worry about it."

Amerson smirks at that and moves back to his desk, writing down a check. "I'll pay you half of it now, but until I see a picture of that bastard's corpse, you won't get the second half."

Ohmwrecker nods at that, casually moving up to the desk. "Fine by me~" He practically sings before smiling over at Amerson. "Who is this guy I'm after anyway? Have a picture by any chance? A name?"

Amerson finishes writing out the check and pushes it towards Ohmwrecker before moving to open a drawer. He fishes out a photograph of his target, a tall and well-toned man in his thirties with a long beard, one eye forever closed with an x-shaped scar over it. He tosses the photograph to Ohm, who catches it with ease but he suddenly falls quiet when he looks it over.

"His name that he goes by is Cartoonz." Amerson explains, moving to stand by Ohm, who stays silent. "He's been the bane of my existence for years and I'm sick and tired of it."

He waits for Ohmwrecker to respond, and at first, he doesn't say a word. An uncomfortable silence settles between them for a few moments before Ohmwrecker breaks out of whatever daze he's in and looks towards Amerson. "You said you want him gone without a trace? You want his family to suffer? All of that jazz?" He asks, with a smile on his face.

Amerson nods, confirming what Ohmwrecker was saying. "If you want, I would pay you extra to kill his family too. If you're willing."

"Mm, well. That would be awkward, actually, considering Cartoonz is my husband..."

Before Amerson could even comprehend what Ohm just said, Ohmwrecker is whipping out a pistol and shooting two bullets straight into the man's legs and with a scream, Amerson falls back and desperately crawls away from Ohmwrecker, who's suddenly giggling in embarrassment.

"Oh, God... This... This is really awkward and embarrassing..." Ohm giggles bashfully as he places a hand on his own cheek, as if the realization is just hitting him. "I haven't heard Toonzy mention you at all so I figured taking a job from you would be alright... Oh, God, I have to call him and tell him about this-- Oh, geez, I'm so sorry..."

"Y-You're that stupid, doting _bitch_ that's always clinging onto him?!! That's YOU?!" Amerson stammers, crawling away until he's pressed against the nearby wall.

Ohm can't help but cackle at that, quickly moving to wipe at his eyes. "Y-Yes!! Oh my, GOD, what are the odds of this happening?! I always get more work working alone and Toonzy's always wanted me to join his gang and you know-- sometimes I help but like I said, I just get more business when I work alone!" He quickly moves over and leans down in front of Amerson. "Dude, who do you think helps me get rid of all the bodies though?! I can't do that shit by myself!"

Amerson's face just goes completely pale at this while Ohm smiles.

"Man, honestly, I feel really bad about this... But now that I know you want my husband tortured and dead, and you want _me_ to suffer too, I can't... really let you leave this room alive." Ohm gives an apologetic smile, pressing the barrel of the gun to Amerson's head. "But it's okay. You'll be remembered. The guys and I will probably talk about this over lunch for a pretty long time. It's just too fucking funny. Uh, anyway, Good night! Thanks for paying for our groceries for the next two months!"

And with that, he pulls the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

Ohm stands outside of the building, wiping splattered blood off of his cheek as he holds his cellphone to his ear, humming softly.

The voice that answers, smooth as silk, makes his heart do flips and brings a wide smile to his face. _"Hey, baby, how'd it go? Did the guy offer mad bucks or not?"_

Ohm smiled, waving the check in the air. "Well, I got 25 grand, so that'll hold us off for a while. Unfortunately, I'm not getting the other half. The job kinda fell through."

_"Fell through? How come, what happened? You okay?"_

"Mmyeah, I'm fine. Turns out the guy wanted me to take you out. Things kinda got awkward after that." Ohm explained sheepishly, listening to how his husband suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter at that.

_"Baby, you can take me out whenever you want. I prefer that seafood place, by the docks. You know, at the beach?"_

Ohm giggled gleefully at the idea. "Well, I just got 25 grand and a target off of your back, so you know what? That sounds delightful." He purrs into the phone. "How about this? You send some guys over here for clean up while I go get this check cashed and then I'll treat you nice for the rest of the night, how 'bout dat?"

 _"I like all of it except for the ending part. Tonight's my treat, since you apparently just saved my life from a cold-ass assassin."_ Ohm can hear the grin in Cartoonz's voice. _"Meet me at the docks in an hour. Get cleaned up and wear something nice. See you soon, baby. Love you."_

Ohm smiled softly at that. "See you soon. Love you too." And with that, he hangs up, shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling out to his car, eager to get ready for his date.


End file.
